This invention is in the field of sewing machines; more particularly, it is concerned with a means for initiating fast stop braking after the completion of a single pattern or of a one step buttonhole operation.
In a prior art electronically controlled sewing machine having single pattern capability, and also having a capability to implement a buttonhole in one step, at the completion of the single pattern, or buttonhole, a needle bar release device is activated to suspend needle bar reciprocation and the feed system is nulled to obtain zero feed. However, the sewing machine motor continues to run and at an increased speed due to the decreased loading thereon as a result primarily of no further work material feeding. This apparent increased activity of the sewing machine at a time when cessation of activity is expected is disconcerting and gives a perception of a faulty machine.
What is required is a means for stopping the motor under these conditions which is economical and simple of design and which is readily adaptable to a wide range of electronically controlled sewing machines.